The Model Bella
by sunnysidesmile
Summary: Bella is a model and falls in love with Emmett. Full summary inside. E/R B/Em J/A


**Hey here is my first fan fiction, please go easy on me. Summary: Bella a Victoria Secret Angle and one of the most wanted models alive. But before this she was living in Forks, Washington with her Dad and used to have headgear, braces, glasses, and acne. The Cullens and Hales ****HHHHHHHHHHHH****always bulled her and practically made her life a living Hell to the point she moved in with her Mom and step-dad Phil in New York. Now she's back in Forks to get away from the press and to spend time her dad.**

**Also the pairings are B/Em E/R A/J. Here are copyrights; I do not own Twilight Stephenie Meyer does.**

I can wait to see my Daddy; I miss him so much after moving in with Mom and my step-dad Phil 2 year ago. I haven't seen him since than besides on face time and stuff like that.

So the reason why I'm thinking of this is because I'm moving in with my Dad to get away from the press. Oh yeah I forgot to tell you I'm a Victoria Secret Angle and one of most wanted models in world. Also I'll going back to Forks High** (I have no clue what that school was called so that the high school name) **and can't wait to see all the faces when they find out who I am. I use to be the school's number one target to pick on because I had headgear, braces, glasses, a very bad case of acne, I was a little over-weight and had a very bad fashion taste on what I wore back then. The Cullens and Hales used to pick on me the hardest out of everybody for what reason I had no clue. They used write notes than put them in my locker and those notes said awfully things and after gym when I showered they took my clothes and shredded them and they had a note saying we did those clothes a favor.

When we were on summer break I left the first chance I got. That's when I got my braces and headgear off, started going to the gym, studied all the fashion rules and what was in and what was out, got contacts, and mom had this secret lotion that got rid of all my acne, and then I started to curves and my breast got huge, my eyes got a little rounder, my hair got longer and started to have a reddish tint to it.

Then I was walking in central park when this lady came up to me, told me she the Victoria of Victoria Secret and asked if I want to be a model/Angle for her and of course I said yes and it just went up from there.

Soon I was in New York fashion week, on the covers of magazines, fans wanting my autograph then the unbelievable happen, top designers for France, England, Japan, Scotland, Italy and so many more wanted me to walk the catwalk, have a photo-shoot for them, be their star, go on talk shows and be in a few movies and music videos and now I have people all around the world who are my friends and want to be me.

Then I actually felt loved and delighted that people like me for who I am and not see me as this loser, freak, nerd, some one to hate on. Sure people might hate me but I don't hate them because sometimes people need to have someone to hate or their just jealousy of me because I "have it all" as the people say.

I also want to go back to Forks to find my true self because I lost her when I went big time and going to the place where I started in the world seemed like the perfect place to find/look for her. As I thought of this my privet jet finally landed.

When I got of my jet I look around for my dad but all I can see is Fans and flashes of cameras, which probably mean the paparazzi here. Gggrrrreeaatt this is just what I wanted.

I force a smile and wave to them and the cheering get louder as I do this. I sign a few pictures before I see him. I just stop what I doing and run to him as fast as I can in these 9-inch jimmy coco high heals.

When I get to him I jump into his arms and I can feel the tears falling off my face and onto his shirt but I don't care all at or at how many people are watching all that I care about is that I'm with my Daddy "I missed you dad" I say to as I pull away

"I missed more bells," he whispers back. I giggle at my nickname because here in Forks I was called Iz or Izzy by everyone so most here will never guessed I'm the famous Bella but my Dad always called me Bells to be different from everyone else.

After are reunion we when my luggage which I had 27 suitcases and a lot more of my stuff and things are going to be here tomorrow. " Not even going to ask" my Dad said. I just smirk at him. Wait until my stuff comes was all I thought.

**Soooooo, what do think bad, good please review and if you have any ideas inform them to me and I'll try my hardest to include them in this story!**

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**LOVE,**

**MAGGIE**


End file.
